villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kirill (xXx)
Kirill is the secondary antagonist of the 2002 action film xXx. He is a sniper who serves as the right-hand man of Yorgi Azar Zimin in their plot to cause anarchy around the world through their organization Anarchy 99. He also has a habit of smoking cigarettes constantly. He was portrayed by Werner Daehn. Biography Meeting Xander Cage Kirill was first seen at a party with Yorgi when they spot an NSA agent running through the streets of Prague, as the latter's got hold of information about a missing gas formula known as the "Silent Night", which can be used to kill millions of people. Needless to say, Kirill managed to snipe the agent under Yorgi's orders, allowing both Viktor and Kolya to steal back the information. Because of this event, the NSA decides to send in a new agent, in the form of an extreme sports professional and host named Xander Cage, to investigate in exchange for leniency of his past crimes. To blend in, Xander introduces himself to Yorgi at a party and purposely blew off Czech agent Milan Sova's cover before purposely shooting him with a non-fatal projectile to earn Yorgi's trust. This was a success, in addition to Kolya openly admitting to being a fan of Xander's antics. Xander also finds Kirill's smoking habit to be uncomfortable, warning him that it would kill him one day, though Kirill blows this off by saying that he could still smoke after he's dead. Kirill is also shown to have a lust towards Yorgi's mistress Yelena, much to her disgust. Having gained Yorgi's trust, Xander was able to retrieve enough information about Yorgi's true plan of launching a drone named Ahab to release the toxic gas into major cities to bring in worldwide anarchy. Final Fight and Death Despite Xander's success, he was sold out by Sova, who revealed Xander's true occupation to Yorgi out of spite and greed. As such, Yorgi orders Kirill to snipe Xander at a nearby restaurant, forcing Xander to escape from Yorgi's mansion. Following the deaths of Kolya and Sova, Xander arranged an NSA team to lay an attack on Yorgi's castle, and he takes the opportunity to secure the attack by personally causing an avalanche to take down the nearby monitoring station. As a result, Viktor and several of Yorgi's men are caught in the avalanche and perished as they attempted to take down Xander. Around the same time, Kirill learns about Yelena's true occupation as a secret agent working for Russian intelligence, much to his anger. As the NSA team manage to take down many of Yorgi's men to their deaths, Yorgi attempts to finalize his plan in deploying the drone out into the river, telling Kirill to hold their enemies off as long as he can. Knowing that he won't survive, Kirill obliges by bidding farewell to Yorgi before taking refuge under several pipes to snipe off any incoming intruders. Eventually, Xander uses a Heat-Seeker rocket to take down Kirill, knowing that he's currently smoking in the moment. As a result, the rocket picks up the smoke from Kirill's cigarette, and Kirill perishes to his death in the explosion; even Xander commented that he told Kirill earlier that his cigarette would be his death. Navigation de:Kirill (xXx) Category:Terrorists Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Obsessed Category:Military Category:Extravagant Category:Sadists Category:Right-Hand Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Minion Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Betrayed Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Wealthy Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Anarchist Category:Deceased Category:Strategic Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Businessmen Category:Opportunists Category:Perverts Category:Arrogant Category:Fanatics Category:Mobsters Category:Thugs Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Assassins Category:Smugglers